Dinner at Logan's House
by gilmoregirls4eva
Summary: Rory and Logan have dinner with his parents. How does it go?


Disclamer:I own nothing

* * *

"Logan are you sure you want me to go to dinner with you at your parents tonight? I know that this is your first exclusive relationship and I don't want you to feel bad or have to deal with too much when we have not even been going out for that long. "

"Ace, don't worry about it. I care about you and my sister really wanted me to bring you and I hate to disappoint her. I just hope that my family is on their best behavior tonight. They are not always the best people to be around even when you are their family."

"Don't worry about it, I am prepared to deal with dinners if I can sit through dinner with my grandparents and their guests then I am sure I can deal with this dinner. How bad could it be (famous last words lol)?"

_We have now driven up to Logan's house and I am so nervous, what if they don't like me…I talked with my dad about this before I left and he told me not to worry about it. If they don't like me then there must be something wrong with them, besides who could not like Rory. I sure hope that he is right and not just trying to make me feel better. I don't want Logan and My's relationship to be over before it has begun. It has happened before:_

_I was at Tim's house visiting with him when his dad came into the house and told him in front of me that he has 24 hrs to get rid of me and to never talk to me again otherwise he was going to cut him off and he would have to make his living doing something else without the help of his family. Next thing I knew I was being thrown out of the house and told never to try to contact him or there would be dire consequences. The worst part was Tim could not even tell me himself he had the maid do it for him. I mean really who does that and then he transfers schools well whatever I did not need someone like him in my life. I am just so glad that he never found out what my whole name was. Man would have they been in for a surprise. They should have been nicer and then maybe they would not have gone bankrupt. Too bad for them._

_I am now staring out the car window thinking I hope it doesn't turn out like the last time I met the family. Well Logan is getting out of the car so I guess it is time to get the show on the road._

"Ace are you ready?"

"Yeah I was born ready. The sooner we get in there the sooner we can go back to my dorm."

"Babe I love your thinking"

_We have now walked up to the door and we are waiting for the maid to answer. Finally I hear her footsteps. Inwardly I laugh because I know that this maid would never last over at Emily and Richards place._

"Hello, may I take your coat"

"Yes, thank you" both Logan and I reply

"How are you this evening?" I ask

"I am very well thank you for asking. How are you?" The maid says

"I am good ready to get this dinner out of the way" I reply

_Logan and I make our way to the sitting room where his mother, sister, his sister's fiancée were sitting._

"Mother, honor, Josh this is Rory my girlfriend_."_

"Nice to meet you" Josh says

"It is nice to meet you too; do I know you because you look really familiar?"

"I think so you look really familiar too, however I just can't figure out where I know you from."

"Well maybe it will come to one of us later"_ oh good he doesn't remember right now what he knows me from_

_Logan's thinking: why has mom not said anything yet. _

"Logan what were you thinking bringing that trash into our fine house!"Shira said.

"Mom what are you talking about she is not trash, she is Emily and Richards granddaughter"

"So she wants to work and she was not raised in society she has no idea how to be the proper society wife!"

"Well maybe I don't want someone fake and someone who I know I would just go and cheat on every time I got a chance"

"So you think that those who are not made out of plastic is trash is that what you are saying, so what if I don't spend all my time wondering how to make myself look better than everyone else, who threw the best party and how I can top it. I am real!" I say standing up for myself

"Listen here you gold-digger, I don't have to listen to you talk to me like that in my home. You are no good for my son and I want you out of his life!" Shira says to me

"Mom you are out of line you don't get to have a say in who I am or am not with" Logan says

"But she could trash the family name and you know your father and grandfather will not stand for that!"

_Wow I can't believe that Logan is actually sticking up for me and our relationship. I hope that his father and grandfather like me. I don't know how long our relationship could last if everyone hates us together. Maybe I should just tell them who I really am and that would shut her up. No I can't do that, then she would only like me and approve for that reason. If for some reason she finds out then ok but I am not going to be the one to tell her._

"That is it we are going to leave, I will not sit here and let you trash her and tell her that she is not good enough for our family"

"Logan dear, you cannot leave your father is coming home with some friend and he expects you to be here"

_This could be interesting I might know who it is and they love me so that would be a big shock for Shira. I think I should stay._

"Logan, I think that we should stay. You don't want to upset your father."

"Ace are you sure? I don't want you to be uncomfortable." _Logan is so sweet_

"Yes I will be fine"

"Ok fine we will stay but if for any reason you feel uncomfortable then let me know and we will leave."

"Ok"

_Time is passing by really slow. I really hope that they hurry up and get here. 10 min later I hear some cars pull up so I figure that it must be them. Finally!_

_I hear Logan's dad walking with some man talking. I laugh I recognize the voice of the man with him._

"Rory be a dear and don't say anything we wouldn't want to draw attention to trash like you" Shira said to me.

_I decide that I will just ignore her_

"Everyone I would like you to meet Andrew Dugrey oh and my other guests is running late so they will be here soon" Mitchum said.

"Nice to meet you" Logan said

_As Logan said that I just stand up and turn to look at Andrew waiting for him to say something._

"Now now Rory are you just going to stand there or come over her and give me a hug?"Andrew says to me.

_I run over to him and he lifts me up and spins me around._

"Turn around and let me get a good look at you"

"How do I look" I ask Andrew

"You look good. But then again when have you not"

"So true" I say

"How are you doing?"He asks me

"I would be better if Shira didn't call me trash"

"She did what! She will not get away with it" he lets me know

_I can tell that Andrew is upset. I just hope he doesn't cause too big of a scene._

"So Rory how did you meet my son?"

"well sir I first met him in the newspaper room, you see we were having a hard time getting the paper out on time because our editor was going crazy and didn't like everything that was happening and became a dictator, so your son took over and was able to get the paper out in time. Everything from there just fell into place" (I know that is not really how they met but I thought Mitchum should be proud of Logan)

"Well son I am very proud of you I always knew you could do it"

_I can tell that Logan is shocked and very pleased about what his dad said_

"Thank you dad"

"so you seem like a great girl and I am glad that my son found you" Mitchum said to me

"WHAT!!! Are you serious she is nothing but trash and you should not be glad that they are together you should be demanding that he leaves her!" Shira said

"Now Shira you should want Logan to be happy and it is obvious that Rory makes him happy"

"Yes and with who her family is you should not be speaking about her that way or talking about her that way" Logan's grandfather says

"What are you talking about all she has is the Gilmores and let's face it they are not that important" Shira said

"Maybe you need to get your facts straight before you start to talk down on people" he said

"Well what are you talking about?"

"I think that I can shed some light on that Shira. My full name is Lorelia Leigh Dugray-Gilmore-Hayden"

_I stand there watching as everyone's face is in shock. Guess you should have watched what you said Shira now you will pay._

"What have we missed?" my dad asks as he walks in with my Hayden grandparents

"oh just that Shira thinks that I am trash and is now trying to figure out how to dig herself out of the hole that she is stuck in" I say

"Ace I had no idea. Wow I am speechless"

"Hey Rory why don't you and Logan leave and go somewhere else while your uncle, grandparents and me have a talk with them"

"Ok but daddy it was only Shira that thought that mitchum and the rest of the family liked me" I let him know"

_I turn to Logan_

"Ok Logan are you ready to get out of here?"

"Ok by everyone, dad I will talk to you later. Let's get out of here Ace"

_We have made it out of the house and everything turned out better that I could ever imagine. The best part of all is that I still have the guy._

_Logan escorts me to his car and then bends down and kisses me. _

_Only one thing is going through my mind as I get in the car. I can't wait to get back to the dorm._

* * *

_Please review!!!!!_


End file.
